


Make It Up (As I Go)

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, First Kiss, First years as third years, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: A typical visit to the shrine goes awry, Hinata has a challenging day, and plans are hatched.Or, the one where Tsukishima has no idea what hit him.





	Make It Up (As I Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> You deserve to have all the fic of your dreams, Marks. I had a lot of fun writing for you, I hope you enjoy this! <3

It was clear right away that something was off. Or rather, it _wasn’t_ clear and that was the problem. 

Hinata woke up to the watery, pre-dawn glow of his room but everything was fuzzy. And the light was weird. He usually woke up before his alarm to the light slanting across his bed. Today the room was cast in darkness. Were the blinds down? And why was everything so blurry?! He sat up and groped at the bedside table for his phone only to flail his hand painfully into the wall, _ow_ because the nightstand was somehow on the wrong side of the bed. 

Trying the other side, his hand landed on a pair of glasses and without thinking he slid them on bringing the room into sharp and sudden focus. He immediately recognized the band posters, tidy stack of sports gear, and the trendy sneakers Tsukishima had just gotten for his birthday.  
A quick glance down at his much longer legs confirmed exactly why he had woken up in Tsukishima’s room.

_Oh Shit._

He wasn’t sure what time Tsukishima usually got up but his house was way closer to school than Hinata’s and it was still early. Hinata allowed himself a few minutes of frantic speculation. He and the other third years had all been out last night at the local harvest festival, which was mostly an excuse to stuff themselves full of street food. Somewhere amidst the rounds of takoyaki, karaage, roasted sweet potatoes, and castella cakes they found time to wander over to the shrine. They had a tournament coming up and Yamaguchi insisted that it was part of his captainly duty to pray for the team’s success. 

While they waited for their turn to throw coins and ring the bell, Hinata and Tsukishima passed the time in one of their most familiar rounds of banter - Tsukishima needling Hinata for being a tiny shrimp and Hinata sniping back about not being a freaky giant beanpole. After two and a half years Yachi was so used to this that she just rolled her eyes and interjected her own comments about idiot boys. Kageyama muttered something vaguely complimentary about Hinata’s physique, which was surprising but nice. He knew Kageyama liked the way he looked. A solid six months of making out and about three of actually dating had convinced him. He wondered if they would ever get around to actually telling anyone else. He was pretty sure Yamaguchi knew but he was too polite to ask outright. 

Suddenly it was his turn to stand at the top of the steps and pray. He had totally meant to ask for another Karasuno victory but he was pretty confident about their team and he knew for a fact that they would have very few problems with the first two tiers of the tournament bracket. His thoughts _might_ have wandered to his well-worn bickering with Tsukishima and how nice it would be if he could be just a little taller. Just to see! 

Maybe it was the freaky extra full harvest moon or the super shiny ten yen coins he had thrown into the box with a clatter but somehow he had woken up in Tsukishima’s body. He could only hope that Tsukishima and not some random person was in his. 

Heaving himself up out of bed, he resolved to do his best to affect Tsukishima’s life as little as possible until they could get this figured out. He got dressed as quickly and perfunctorily as possible, decidedly _not looking_ at anything very closely, pausing only a moment to marvel at the way his limbs just seemed to keep going when he stretched. He grabbed Tsukishima’s phone but didn’t unlock it. 

Breakfast was pretty easy. Tsukishima’s mom was already on her way out the door to go to work when he came down. She looked only slightly surprised to see him, noting that he had woken up a little earlier than usual and telling him that soup was on the stove and the rice was ready. He allowed her one quick one armed hug with the amount of emotion he guessed Tsukishima would display and told her to have a good day. She didn’t seem to notice anything was out of sorts. 

Luckily he and Tsukishima had been friends long enough that he knew the basics of Tsukishima’s routine. He knew that after breakfast he would make the brief walk to Yamaguchi’s house and they would walk to school together. The hard part would be fooling Yamaguchi. No one knew Tsukishima like his best friend. And though they had never said anything, Hinata knew they had been dating for ages. Being half of a secret couple himself, he could totally tell. All the signs were there. The lingering glances when they thought the other person wasn’t looking. The way they almost made excuses to be near each other, the fleeting touches and resulting flush. 

He would…. he’d have to kiss Yamaguchi good morning. Even someone as emotionally stunted as Tsukishima would kiss his boyfriend good morning, right? Kageyama had been super repressed for ages and yet totally into their morning pre-practice makeouts right from the get go. There would be no way to avoid it without seeming weird and tipping Yamaguchi off. 

Best case scenario, Kageyama would never find out. But if he did, Hinata really hoped he wouldn’t hold it against him. Hinata as Hinata would never just up and kiss Yamaguchi but he was Hinata as Tsukishima so it wasn’t cheating, right? Besides, one time they had snuck a couple of beers from Kageyama's fridge, warm with the illicit glow of alcohol they had discussed their friends and teammates. He distinctly remembered a beet red Kageyama admitting that he found Yamaguchi’s pierced ear and ponytail surprisingly attractive. So he couldn’t possibly blame Hinata as Tsukishima for kissing Yamaguchi because he _had_ to, right?

His gameplan for fooling Yamaguchi was to feign sleepiness and say as little as possible. Morning Tsukishima tended to be pretty quiet so he felt like he had a reasonable chance of pulling it off. He only had to wait a few minutes outside of Yamaguchi’s house before the other boy came up to meet him with a bright smile. 

Hinata waved lazily and gave him a sleepy ‘good morning’ and they set off. He let Yamaguchi carry the conversation, only occasionally interjecting with quiet murmurs or comments as he had seen the two of them do many times before. See, this was easy. He could totally handle this. 

He walked fairly close to Yamaguchi, letting their shoulders casually bump together as they walked, but he didn’t reach out for his hand. Tsukishima avoided touching people in general so Hinata was sure he would keep the PDAs to a minimum. It wasn’t until they paused at a vending machine that he saw his chance. 

Hands in his pockets, he slouched against a wall as Yamaguchi fed coins into the machine. 

“The usual, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi asked without looking.

“Sure,” Hinata muttered, studying Yamaguchi and trying to psych himself up. ‘You have to be cool and not obvious. Casual. Remember this happens all the time. If you’re nervous he’ll know something is up.’

He pushed himself off of the wall when Yamaguchi came over to hand him the warm can of milk tea. Suddenly right in Yamaguchi’s space he noticed how pretty Yamaguchi’s warm brown eyes were, framed by dark lashes, how cute the scatter of freckles across his cheeks was. ‘Don’t fuck it up, don’t fuck it up, don’t fuck it up’ he chanted in his head. 

Ignoring the tea, he leaned down just a bit and pressed his mouth to Yamaguchi’s. His lips pressed gently against Yamaguchi’s for a breathless second, then two, before pulling away, still marveling at the feeling of _bending down_ to kiss someone. 

“Morning, Tadashi,” he murmured in what he hoped was a cool and manly way. 

Yamaguchi did not say good morning back. Yamaguchi said nothing because Yamaguchi was bright red, rigid and sputtering, clearly trying to form a coherent sentence. 

Oh no. 

“What the hell is going on, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi finally asked. His voice was quiet and calm in a way that Hinata found terrifying. Like the time the first years had decided it was a good idea to try to sneak into the girls’ bath at training camp. Like any second he would explode into a white hot death fury. 

Hinata panicked. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. I am SO SORRY. I thought you were- and he was- so of course it would be ok… I thought it would be weird if I _didn’t_ \- Oh god, please don’t kill me.”

Yamaguchi took a deliberate step backwards and a deep, shaky breath before narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. “...Hinata?” 

Hinata’s eyes went wide in shock. “Oh my god, how did you _know_ that?! I was trying my best, I barely said anything. I didn’t smile at all!” 

Head cockled slightly to the side and hand on his chin in his habitual thinking position, Yamaguchi looked at Hinata like he was formulating game strategies. “That thing you do with your hands when you’re nervous. You’re doing the thing.” 

Sure enough, Hinata had been anxiously knitting his fingers together, fidgeting. He dropped his hands to his sides, but it was too late. 

“And the kiss, of course. Tsukki will never just… do that.” Yamaguchi sounded calm but it was clear that he was upset. Hinata’s gut twisted. 

“Yama-kun, I’m _so_ sorry. I never would have- if I’d known…” He knew that it wasn’t Yamaguchi’s first kiss. They had both casually dated a little in first and second year. He knew that Yamaguchi had kissed a few girls but it was clear that this was something else entirely. 

The ghost of a smile flitted across Yamaguchi’s face, “It’s weird to see that much emotion on Tsukki’s face.” He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose like he did at the end of a particularly difficult practice. “It’s… well. It’s done. You didn’t know.”

“So, you’re not. But you want to be,” Hinata ventured after a few awkward moments. 

“It’s not just me!” Yamaguchi burst back to life, his eyes flashing. “Tsukki definitely likes me, we’ve been dancing around it for years. There have been so many times… he just refuses to take a chance.” 

“I mean, I was sure you were together,” Hinata offered. 

“I know, right?!”

Hinata was glad to see Yamaguchi’s frustrated pout. It was much better than silent, downcast Yamaguchi. 

“He’s so stupid. I don’t know what the hell he thinks is going to happen if he admits he has normal human feelings. He has this ridiculous hang up about dating a friend but come ooooon.” Yamaguchi flicked a look at his phone. “We’ve gotta move, won’t do for the captain to be late for morning practice.” 

They set off again, now thoroughly awake. Hinata slanted a sidelong glance at his friend. “I don’t know how this happened or what to do about it but… while things are like this,” he gestured down at the length of Tsukishima’s body, “we should do _something_ , yeah?” 

Yamaguchi looked at him thoughtfully. “Give stupid Tsukki a nudge, you mean? That could work, yeah. If I confessed and you accepted he probably wouldn’t take it back. Once things go back to normal. God, I hope things go back to normal.” 

They exchanged panicked looks. “Tell me about it. I mean, I want to have at least one practice as Tsukishima because, dude, _tall_ , but not forever. I’m missing morning makeout time right now.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shot up and Hinata realized that he pretty much just outed him and Kagayama. Ooops. 

“You and Kageyama, huh.” Yamaguchi grinned, “I was wondering if you were ever going to own up to that. Tsukki, Noya, Tanaka and I have a betting pool.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Some kind of friends you are. Yeah, since March, I guess.” 

“Poor Kagayama, I wonder how Tsukki is dealing with _that_ ,” Yamaguchi chuckled. 

Hinata dragged his hands over his face, briefly dislodging the glasses, and groaned. “I have bigger things to worry about. I have to go to his _classes_.” 

Yamaguchi just waved a hand dismissively. “We don’t have any tests or quizzes today and Tsukki is quiet in class. Just sit quietly and don’t make eye contact and you’ll be golden. Try not to smile much, you’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so,” Hinata was dubious. 

“We’re in the same class so I’ll be there to bail you out if necessary. Now back to the important part.” 

“Yamaguchi! This is all important!” 

They stopped just outside of the school gates. Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulders firmly and looked at him encouragingly like he did when he was giving a captain pep talk. “At afternoon practice, near the end I’ll confess to Tsukki in front of the team. And you just nod and say ok or whatever. No big emotional displays necessary.” The faintest blush tinted his cheeks, “No more kissing.” 

Hinata nodded solemnly, “This might be a terrible plan.” 

Yamaguchi’s smile was rueful, “It probably is. But what the hell.”

He couldn’t help but smile back, holding his hand up for a fist bump, “Let’s do this.”

Kagayama was stomping his way down the steps from the club room, changed for practice and on his way to the gym when they arrived. 

Hinata noted his scowl and guessed that Tsukishima as him probably didn’t know he should show up extra early for morning makeout time. 

“Morning, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi called cheerfully. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama reigned in his grumpiness a little, faced with Yamaguchi’s habitual cheer. “Idiot Hinata was late and we missed our extra practice time.” 

Hinata kept his face as neutral as possible while Yamaguchi smiled. “Well, I’m sure missing one day of extra double practice won’t kill you. You two should take it easy once in a while.” 

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah… I guess.” Seriously, he had no poker face. How did the entire world not know about morning makeouts? Stupid Kageyama and his stupid face. 

“I’m gonna go open up the gym.” He took off, and Hinata shared a look with Yamaguchi. Presumably Tsukishima as Hinata was up there changing. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Yamaguchi said quickly, his voice pitched low. “You’re going to tell Tsukki that I had a morning meeting with Takeda-sensei. I’ll wait until you both leave the clubhouse to change. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to see Tsukki one on one right now.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how good any of us are at acting,” Hinata agreed. “See you at practice.” 

Yamaguchi trotted off around the corner and Hinata headed up to the club room. He had barely cleared the doorway when Tsukishima, as _himself_ \- God that was weird, threw the door shut, locked it and shoved him against it. 

“You’re Hinata, right? What the fuck is going on?!” 

From his perspective in Tsukishima’s body, Hinata finally understood how amusing it was to see his shorter self challenge someone. Obviously he wasn’t going to let Tsukki get away with the constant short jokes but he could kind of see where he was coming from.

Tsukishima as him looked distressed, eyes wide, hair more wild than usual. Hinata did his best to project calm. 

“Um, yeah. It’s me. And I have no idea why this is happening.” He arched one eyebrow, borrowing one of Tsukishima’s typical expressions. “You’re always telling me what a moron I am, why would you think I know more than you?” 

“Wow, ok. That is kind of obnoxious. Huh.” Tsukishima looked thoughtful but to Hinata’s utter lack of surprise, did not apologize. “So this is happening and we’re just… stuck? I can’t be you forever. I just can’t.” Tsukishima as Hinata’s eyes were wild, “I woke up at like five AM. Five!! And I was just… awake! And I felt like going for a run, what the fuck? And I clearly missed some kind of extra, extra morning practice with Kageyama because he was waiting when I got here and he was pissed. Well, more than usual I think. Do you guys do that every day?” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but calm down, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima as him jerked away from him like he had been burned. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. “Calm. Sure.” 

“Being you is not amazing either, you know,” Hinata said with a huff. “We should agree on some kind of plan. But since we don’t know how this happened or how to fix it, I think we should just try to get through today.” 

“You’re being surprisingly reasonable about this. I guess some of my natural intellect is affecting you.” 

“Oh look, even in my body, you’re still a colossal ass,” Hinata griped. “Tomorrow is Sunday so no school and no practice. Let’s just do our best and if it’s still like this tomorrow, we can, I don’t know, do some research or talk to a shrine priest or something, ok?” 

Tsukishima as him sighed deeply but he looked more calm. “Ok. Just try not to fuck up my classes or anything.” 

“I’ll try! I know I don’t have to worry about you.” 

The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth turned up, it was weird to see a Tsukishima expression on his own face. “You should be so lucky to have a test today, it’d be the highest score of your academic career.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata grumbled, turning to Tsukishima’s locker to change. “Hey… Kageyama didn’t try to… do anything with you this morning, did he?” 

“You mean besides start spiking practice at the completely insane hour of six AM? No.” He peered at Hinata, eyes narrowed, “Why?” 

“No reason,” Hinata turned to the locker, avoiding scrutiny. He wondered if that focused, calculating look was what some of his opponents faced across the net. Freaky. “Let’s go, we’re going to be late.” 

Morning practice was surprisingly ok. Yamaguchi kept it focused on straightforward skill drills so it wasn’t painfully obvious that both Hinata and Tsukishima were woefully off their game. Hinata found it thrilling and terrifying to play in Tsukishima’s body. The net was the wrong height, it was so weird having glasses that limited his peripheral vision, and he felt so _slow_. But he barely needed to jump to block with ease and his reach was amazing.

Tsukishima seemed similarly out of his depth and Hinata had to struggle to keep a straight face when he caught his own screwed up with Tsukishima’s annoyance. Kageyama could tell something was weird but when he cornered Tsukishima, he made some excuse about not feeling well. His partner scowled but let it go.

Classes were blessedly uneventful. Hinata followed Yamaguchi’s cues and trusted Tsukishima to be savvy enough not to draw undue attention to himself. They all ate lunch together anyway. It was still warm enough that they could sprawl on their usual patch of grass in the courtyard. Hinata as Tsukishima had to be quiet and Tsukishima as Hinata just laid low, letting Yamaguchi and Yachi carry the conversation and avoiding Kageyama’s questioning glances.

Luckily he and Kageyama weren’t really in the habit of being touchy feely at school. Morning makeout time aside. So he didn’t have to worry too much about Tsukishima touching or not touching Kageyama. The thought of Tsukishima and Kageyama doing what they did at home made Hinata squirm with discomfort. Tsukishima sliding Hinata’s hands up Kageyama’s arms to skim over his shoulders before leaning up and in to kiss him, pressing his face into the hollow of Kageyama’s neck, pushing him down on the couch to climb into his lap- no, he was _not_ ok with that.

He knew it was hypocritical. After all, he had barely hesitated before kissing Yamaguchi, who, yes was undoubtedly cute but in a friend and captain way, not in a Kageyama way. He definitely wouldn’t do anything beyond that. He really _really_ hoped that their plan worked and that once Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating that they could get them back into the correct bodies. Kageyama wasn’t the only one who was miffed about missing their morning ritual.

Before he knew it they were in the midst of afternoon practice and he was doing his best to get through the scrimmage match without tripping over Tsukishima’s freakishly large feet and falling on his face. Tsukishima was clearly relieved to be on the opposite team from Kageyama so he wouldn’t be expected to pull of any of their usual plays. Sometimes a feint or quick still caught him off guard, leaving him to wonder after the fact how his feet knew to move like that. So Tsukishima definitely wouldn’t be able to keep up the charade.

He didn’t bother to stifle his snicker when Tsukishima mistimed a jump and pitched forward into the net with a yelp. Tsukishima glared at him and he smirked back so from all outward appearances it was business as usual. 

The match finally came to an end. The score was close but in favor of the other side, courtesy in large part of Kageyama’s skill. Their current alternate setter was improving by leaps and bounds but he had a long way to go to catch Kageyama. Hinata as Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi stride up to the net to bring the match and practice to an end and he knew this must be it.

Yamaguchi winked at him slyly before offering his hand for the ending handshake. Hinata thrust Tsukishima’s hand forward casually, tamping down the butterflies in his stomach. Why was _he_ nervous?! Yamaguchi had to be dying. He could tell his friend was anxious but determined. He sent up another silent prayer that this would work. 

“Good game everyone.” They shook normally but Yamaguchi didn’t drop his hand after, tightening his grip so Hinata as Tsukishima couldn’t pull away. “Tsukki, there’s something I’d like to tell you specifically.” 

Over Yamaguchi’s shoulder Hinata could see Tsukishima in his own body start to panic. His eyes were wide as saucers, he started making frantic shooing motions at Hinata, and mouthing something that seemed to be along the lines of ‘what the fuck?! Get out of here!’. But Hinata wasn’t going anywhere. 

Yamaguchi swallowed hard but pitched his voice so the whole team could hear. 

“Please just listen, Tsukki. Let me say this. Every other time I’ve tried you always run away.” Tsukishima in Hinata’s body slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration but he couldn’t take off without everyone noticing.

Yamaguchi pressed on, eyes firmly on Hinata in Tsukishima’s body, voice only wavering the tiniest bit, “We spend most of our free time together, we have the kind of conversations where we’re not at all worried where it’s going, we’re just happy to be talking, we have matching dinosaur keychains. You’re my best friend of course but that’s not all we could be. I think I’ve been pretty clear how I feel about you and I think I know how you feel too. I like you, Tsukki. I’ve liked you for a long time. What do you say?” 

 

The hand clasped in Hinata’s trembled slightly as Yamaguchi lifted the net to step up into his space. “I… uh-” 

Suddenly he felt a sharp sensation like the crack of a whip in his head, and with a sudden rush of vertigo he was standing on the other side of the net watching Yamaguchi use their linked hands to haul Tsukishima forward and kiss him. 

His startled cheer was as much for the overwhelming relief of being back in his own body as for his friends but absolutely no one needed to know that. A startled second passed before Tsukishima finally gave up the ghost and kissed Yamaguchi back like he meant it. The rest of the team caught up and cheered too. Kageyama caught his eye in a sidelong glance and tipped his lips up in a sly smile that set Hinata’s heart on fire. He was _so_ glad to be back. 

When they finally stopped kissing, Tsukishima was uncharastically scarlet and Yamaguchi was beaming. “So, Tsukki,” he chirped. 

The smile curving Tsukishima’s lips was exasperated but far more fond than most of them had ever seen on Tsukishima. “Your argument is compelling, Yamaguchi.”

“Right,” Yamaguchi stepped back and called out in his captain voice. “Good practice, we’ll go over notes and strategies at Monday morning practice. Let’s get things packed up so we can go enjoy the weekend.” 

As the underclassmen scattered to their various duties the third years closed into a knot in the middle of the court, the circle quickly completed by Yachi.

She surveyed them all with wide eyes. “I get the feeling there is a lot more going on here than we think.” 

Yamaguchi and Hinata both burst out laughing and promised to tell them the entire story on the way home. 

Thirty minutes later they were in their normal spot on the stoop of Sakanoshita Store, meat buns and cans of tea firmly in hand. Hinata and Tsukishima narrated their experiences throughout the day, Hinata slightly more enthusiastically than Tsukishima.

“So weird,” Yachi enthused. “What I really want to know is how this happened?! I mean, it’s like… _magic_!” 

Hinata cleared his throat self-consciously. “I might have an idea.” All eyes turned to him and he willed himself not to blush. “You know how we all prayed at the shrine last night. Well… after I wished for us to win in the next tournament, I kind of also... wishedIcouldbetaller,” he finished in a rush.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Yamaguchi guffawed and Yachi gaped. Kageyama scoffed and smacked him lightly over the head, “Idiot.” But he followed it up by grabbing Hinata’s hand and squeezing tight. Hinata smiled at him, choosing to interpret that as ‘I’m glad you weren’t stuck as Tsukishima forever.’

As they reached the point in their walk where they all split to head their separate ways, Hinata figured since Kageyama still had a firm grip on his hand that they must be heading to his place together, Yamaguchi tugged his sleeve quickly. 

“Hey, Hinata,” he grinned down at where Hinata and Kageyama’s fingers were twined together before casting a happy look back at Tsukishima. “Thanks for everything. I’m really glad things worked out the way they did.” 

“Me too, Yama-kun,” Hinata smiled. “I mean, who would have thought - one silly little wish.” 

Yamaguchi winked at him before dancing off to head off with Tsukishima, calling back over his shoulder, “you’re not the only one who made an extra wish at the shrine”.

Kageyama let Hinata stare after them for a second, stunned, before he tugged on Hinata’s hand. “Come on, let’s go to my place. We missed our usual morning practice.” His smirk was heated and Hinata could hear the best kind of challenge in his voice, “we have some catching up to do.”

Hinata sprang forward with a laugh, kissing Kageyama on the cheek just to see his startled face before he took off running, trusting Kageyama to be right behind him. “You’re on!”


End file.
